


My Lady

by Mayasha_Chan1



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayasha_Chan1/pseuds/Mayasha_Chan1
Summary: Request - Imagine - Sansa getting upset when Margaery asks for your help. (Sansa X Reader)





	My Lady

You stood obediently behind your Lady Sansa as you curled another few strands of her gorgeous hair whilst the Lady Margaery was adjusting her own dress once more. It was only natural for both of these young women to look their best for the grand feast that was to take place in no more than a few hours.

Though you didn’t know who this feast was for or what it was in celebration of, you were determined to make sure that Sansa would look her best.

Most of King’s Landing knew of the great devotion you had for your Lady. But many of them didn’t know how far that devotion went. For both of you.

“Thank you (Y/N)!” She whispered in delight as you added the last touches to her hair. You blushed and gave her a small smile through the vanity mirror “I’m happy to serve you my Lady” You replied.

You watched as she turned her head from side to side, observing the way you had twisted her beautiful auburn hair into soft curls along with a single braid that trailed down her back. It was tied off with a small strand of leather that had a tiny flower attached to it.

It wasn’t just any flower though, it was a Snowdrop. A delicate little thing that is not easy to obtain in the South. Nevertheless, that didn’t stop you from finally gaining the flower from a merchant visiting from the North. While small, its fragile petals and snow white colour held an innocence and purity that stood out against the constant corruption of King’s Landing.

Much like your Sansa.

“Oh I love it! You truly are wonderful (Y/N)” She praised and gave you a beaming smile. You glanced down at your hands in embarrassment, unsure how to respond to her praise.

“Yes, she certainly is” The Lady Margaery suddenly added and walked towards you that familiar cat-like grin that commonly dominated her features.

You stood frozen, utterly befuddled as Margaery lifted your hands with her own and gazed at them with strange curiosity.

“Um… My Lady?” You asked in confusion, glancing at Sansa who just stared at your hands with a blank expression on her face.

Margaery then looked up at you with a smile “Your Lady Sansa is very lucky indeed, you have very skilled hands my dear. I must insist that you do my hair as well”

Your eyes widened in shock and you felt your mouth open and shut without making a single sound. You didn’t know what to say. You’d only ever served Sansa ever since you’d been born.

And you really didn’t want to serve anyone else.

You looked to Sansa again only to find her glaring at Margaery. She had a look on her face that you had never seen before, but if you could describe it, you would have to say it was… Jealousy.

Though you felt conflicted, you knew you couldn’t turn down her request. Especially not the request of a Lady of nobility. “O-Of course my Lady…” You stuttered and followed her to the other vanity located on the far side of the room.

You felt Sansa’s eyes boring a hole into your back the entire time you were working on Margaery’s hair.

It didn’t take long for you to finish styling her hair. While it wasn’t as beautiful as Sansa’s, in your opinion, it was still elegant.

“Marvellous!” Margaery complimented as she grinned at her reflection. She nodded her head in thanks to you and was about to speak again when she was interrupted by Sansa clearing her throat.

“Excuse me Lady Margaery, if you are quite finished, I would like to have a word with my Handmaiden”

Your head snapped to Sansa in surprise at her stern tone and you gulped nervously as Margaery silently left the room.

As soon as the door shut, Sansa huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. You both stood there in silence for what seemed like hours before it was broken with a hiss from Sansa.

“You’re supposed to be my Handmaiden. Not Margaery’s! Mine!” She grumbled and sat on the edge of her bed in annoyance.

You watched the display in silence before moving forward and sitting next to her. You knew these fits wouldn’t last long. Even in Winterfell, Sansa had always been quite possessive of you. She hated when you weren’t with her and hated it even more when you were with someone else. It was one of the many qualities that endeared her to you. Knowing that no matter what, she will always want you. Care for you. Even when you had no one.

Now she needed you and you refused to let her down.

You watched as the angry slowly drained from her body. She leaned against you with a sigh then glanced up at you with waving eyes “I’m sorry (Y/N), it’s just… You’re all I have left, and I… I can’t lose you too” She wept as hot tears gently streamed down her cheeks “Y-You won’t leave me will you?” She pleaded.

You smiled and shook your head then wrapped your arms around her in a warm, comforting hug. Just like the ones you’d shared nearly every day in Winterfell.

“Never Sansa. I will never leave you. Nor will I abandon you. It’s just like we’ve always said, I am yours… and you are mine”


End file.
